


Book of Grigori

by soullessbrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bible, Biblical References, Experimental Style, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/pseuds/soullessbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extract of the Bible has been found that discusses Gadreel's fall from grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of Grigori

**Author's Note:**

> This is my current headcanon for Gadreel, written in a Biblical style.

**1\. 1.** At the Gate of Eden, did the Angel Gadreel find his post. And the LORD said unto him, “You shall protect the Son and Daughter of the Earth in their innocence.” **2.** Gadreel said unto the LORD, “My Father, I am no warrior.” But the LORD made His Will stone and Gadreel obeyed. The Son and Daughter did explore the Garden. They followed the sun and G-D’s Law. **3.** Gadreel was left alone in his task, not in Heaven, nor on Earth. **4.** He waited at his post until a Serpent came across the ground. Gadreel spake, “Serpent, who art thou to come to my LORD’s Garden,” and the Serpent answered, “I am another of the LORD’s creatures.” **5.** Gadreel resisted, but the Serpent stood on hind legs and bowed. “You are no warrior, Gadreel, and I cause no fight. Let me see the Garden and the LORD will be pleased.” **6.** And so Gadreel could fight no more. He stood aside to the Garden and let the Serpent pass. 

**2\. 1.** In the evening Gadreel heard the cry of Man. **2.** Both Son and Daughter were cast out by the LORD and Gadreel wept. **3.** He cried to the Heavens, “My Father, I beg of thee, bring our beloved to their home.” And the LORD spake not. **4.** And Gadreel said, “I beseech my LORD for mercy.” **5.** And on the third day did the LORD come to Gadreel and He said, “You were my most beloved and yet you have broken Paradise.” Gadreel fell to his knees and begged, “My Father, I know not what I have done.” **6.** And the LORD did say, “You did bring the Serpent to the Garden and purged innocence from My children. In their fear, they have knowledge of sticks and stones to fight the Serpent. You have brought evil and war into their hearts and you are beyond My embrace.” **7.** Gadreel wet the ground with his tears and the LORD called forth his Angels. **8.** And the Angels took Gadreel and bound his wings. **9.** And at G-D’s Word, did the Angels chain Gadreel and stake him in the Darkness of Heaven. **10.** Unto his Angels, the LORD did say, “This is Gadreel the Destroyer. As he destroyed Eden with his ignorance, so shall he never be freed.” **11.** And Gadreel was locked into the Cage With No End, with the Darkness that the LORD had purged from the world, and he could see nor speak no more. 

**3\. 1.** It came to pass that the Cage With No End was a fine prison and the Angels spake not of Gadreel. **2.** Gadreel begged to see the LORD and the LORD would hear him not. **3.** There was nothing in the Purge. There was no wind to breathe, no sea to drink, no creatures to plunder the ground, for there was no ground. **4.** No sound could escape Gadreel’s prison, and yet the voice of Heaven echoed. He heard the Angels speak of his treachery and his heart was broken. **5.** Generations of Man and Woman did pass in the world, and so the LORD did leave and the Apocalypse did draw near. **6.** Gadreel held onto his sorrow and prayed to his Father for release and yet none would come. And when the LORD had abandoned the Heavens and the Earth, so did Gadreel cry out for mercy. **7.** He spake, “Brothers, brothers, I would come to you and heal your wounds.” **8.** And the Angel Michael would not heed him and was cast into the Pit by a boy with demon blood. And Gadreel did say, “Brothers, brothers, I would come and salve your pain,” but the Angel Castiel did break Heaven in twain and shatter all holy bond. **9.** In the nothing of his prison, Gadreel held out his hands and willed the LORD to come to him, but he heard only the sound of swords and his tears lay alone.

**4\. 1.** And it was a treacherous Angel that did break Gadreel’s prison and bid him free. **2.** Said the brother of the demon boy, “I pray to thee, all Angels and beg that my beloved be saved.” **3.** And so Gadreel did remember the boy and felt his heart burn. And he did go to that Righteous Man and he said, “I believe in you.” **4.** But Gadreel was weak and unloved. In his story he felt pain and knew that no Righteous Man would give his trust. **5.** “Who art thou?” did say the Righteous Man and Gadreel said, “Ezekiel,” for Ezekiel was an Angel of the purest grace. **6.** The Righteous Man asked for his help and Gadreel did tell him that he could save the demon boy from inside. **7.** Gadreel was afraid that his brethren would seek and punish him for his escape, so he did tell the Righteous Man to keep an oath of secrecy. **8.** And lo, he did break older oaths and lie to deceive and keep inside of a demon boy made his vessel. **9.** Gadreel felt guilt and wept for the lies that he must tell. He saw the Angel Castiel without his grace and he feared again. **10.** The Angel Metatron saw through his disguise and told him, “You were the most trusted and beloved of the LORD, but the LORD is no more,” and Gadreel felt his grace turn cold. **11.** And Metatron did say, “I shall be your new G-D and you shall be redeemed.” **12.** This made Gadreel fill with joy. He said, “My brother, tell me what I must do,” and Metatron carved a name into a tree. Metatron said, “Gadreel, this man is evil and must be destroyed. Prove your loyalty to me and to Heaven, and so shall you be beloved once more.” **13.** And when Gadreel did see the name, he felt more grief.

**5\. 1.** And when the Righteous Man did see through Gadreel’s trick, he felt his anger blaze out. **2.** Gadreel was afraid and knew that he must complete his task. He did lie to the Righteous Man and spoke with the tongue of his brother. **3.** He did use his strength to send the Righteous Man to slumber and found the name of Metatron’s tree. **4.** And Kevin Tran spake as if with the demon boy. Gadreel prayed for his forgiveness and lay his hands upon Kevin Tran until his soul was burned. **5.** When he fell, Gadreel bowed his head. The Righteous Man called for his brother and Gadreel was strong. He spake thusly, “Your brother is no more. I am he.” **6.** And when Gadreel tried to return to Metatron, he was doused in in ring of holy fire. **7.** And when he saw the pain in the Righteous Man’s eyes, he could not hold his tears. **8.** For if he must commit evil to do good, then he must. Gadreel wept in his holy tongue and there was no mercy.

 


End file.
